Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog (also known as Pothead the Porcupine) is one of the two main characters of Sonic '06 and pretty much the only character originating in it who was actually popular enough to make it to canon. Backstory Silver is from 200 years in the future, but the future is all dark, or something like that. Then after Sonic '06 deleted itself Silver was retconned to come from a bright future. He officially met up with Sonic for the first time again in the Sonic Rivals series and now appears every once in a while, most likely through some time travel stuff. At this point, he qualifies as one of Sonic's friends (although not enough of one to make it to Sonic's birthday party... hey, if Blaze can cross dimensions to get there, Silver can travel back in time to go). He only came once Sonic kicked his hard enough for him to come. Importance Silver is not the most important character at all. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Eggman, Rouge, the Chaotix, Metal Sonic, and Blaze all immediately beat him out. And then other characters like Big, Omega, and Cream are debatable. However, he still made it as playable in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (and has thus remained playable in the series) before Rouge, Espio, Charmy, and the debatable characters. And he cameo'd in Green Hill Zone in Brawl and the 3DS version of Smash with Knuckles and Tails... meaning he was tied for the third biggest role (under Shadow and Sonic), and he got more than even Eggman and Amy. Plus he got a rival battle in Generations, while most of the characters got short cutscenes and maybe a minigame or two. (And he did end up at Sonic's birthday party in the end... awkward...) This is most likely because Sonic Team likes him. So as long as there is bias, Silver will never be gone. Powers Silver has telekinetic powers, as anyone who plays Sonic's story in '06 will learn the hard way... again and again and again (and again). You can try to escape him, but it's no *shot*. By Generations, they're immensely powerful. As in, he can create a meteor out of a ton of cars. And a big one, too. He can also take a beating, of course. He had to be crushed by his meteor to be defeated, and he wasn't even knocked out. Since his only two cutscene appearances in Generations were when he was at Sonic's birthday party in the ending where he talked to Blaze and waved goodbye to Classic Sonic, it would be a safe bet to say that he went back to his future himself. Or he just decided to stay. Granted, I don't think the DS version of Colors justified why he was there. But that's not canon (Because giant Jellyfish alien thing isn't in the Wii version), so it doesn't matter. Also, he has the ability to use chaos control because every male hedgehog MUST have that ability. And he can go super too. Moveset Attributes *Silver is literally slower than *Silver can't wall jump, because that's too cool for him *Silver can float in the air for a second and than fall headfirst to the ground, giving himself a concussion *Silver's shielding, dodge and grab animations are even slower than Golden Sun's pacing Ground Attacks *Neutral attack - Silver punches like a sissy. It's the slowest and weakest jab in the game and it also has the most ending lag out of any move in the entire Super Smash Bros. series *Side tilt - attempts to kick but falls flat on his face. *Up tilt - Flails his arms above him. this move lasts for five whole seconds before Silver realizes that nothing is there *Down tilt - does the splits while screaming in agony *Dash attack - trips and falls flat on his face while saying "ow" *Side smash - Silver releases a blast of psychic energy. The attack does no damage and simply pushes the opponent back slightly. It has vary high ending lag *Up smash - Silver releases a burst of psychic energy above him. The attack uses the koopa shell sound effect and does vary low damage and knockback *Down smash - Silver curls up in ball on the floor and begins crying. Has no offensive uses or any uses for that matter Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - Flails around while falling *Forward aerial - Punches forward weakly *Back aerial - Kicks behind him *Up aerial - does some sort of strange mid air back flip *Down aerial - plummets downward head first at an insanely fast velocity Special Moves *Neutral special - Psychic Bitch Slap: slaps the opponent stunning them for a brief moment. Has very high ending lag that outlasts the stun, making it pretty much useless *Side special - Teleport Dash: teleports one inch forward before falling to the ground *Up special - Table Ride: Silver rides a table upward with psychic power before falling back down. if the table touches solid ground while falling it will explode only damaging Silver. Max vertical height is too low to be useful for recovery. The explosion is powerful enough to KO Silver at 0%. *Down special - Psychic Ground Pound: Silver slams the ground creating a psychic shockwave that stuns opponents. The shockwave only stuns opponents for a vary short time making near useless. *Final Smash - Silver has no Final Smash. Getting a smash ball just kills him even at 0% Misc. *Silver's idle pose is him looking depressed while occasionally looking at a handgun, contemplating suicide *Silver's on-screen appearance involves him slowly floating down while a cartoony UFO sound effect plays before falling flat on his face Taunts *Side taunt - Silver looks depressed while saying "It's hopeless..." *Up taunt - Silver holds a handgun up to his head and pulls the trigger only for it to not have any bullets, he then sighs and says "Damn it..." *Down taunt - Silver smokes a joint Victory theme *Silver has no victory theme Victory poses *Silver has no victory poses because the game crashes if he somehow wins Gallery Artwork.png|Quite possibly the best artwork any character has ever had for anything ever. Artwork 2.gif|Because everyone needs boring 2D artwork. Due to having a slick design, though, Silver's actually isn't that bad. Bias.jpg|This picture made it onto the page because kidmf935 has Pichu bias. Sonic '06 Success.png|Is there any doubt at all that this would have happened had Sonic '06 not been a train wreck? Profile.png|His profile in Sonic Generations. Rival Battle.jpg|His glorious reappearance in Generations. Silver Boom.png|He probably would have looked something like this had he appeared in Sonic Boom. Popularity.jpg|You'd be surprised at how popular this pairing is. Trivia *He's fourteen, meaning he's legal in Japan. *One of Sonic's new palette swaps resembles his coloring. Still nothing for Shadow or Metal Sonic. *He's essentially Sonic's Rosalina - after being important in one game (which set it up so that he could never appear again), he started appearing in every single spin-off (even when other more important characters didn't). Then he continued to appear in other main series games (to an extent). Granted, after '06 no one has been playable (while after Galaxy everyone is... except for Waluigi), but the parallels are definitely there. *Silver and Blaze is back to being canon after Sonic Generations. Blaze remembers being in Crisis City (even though Rush Blaze has officially been stated to be canon, so Blaze shouldn't remember '06 at all), and she is seen talking with Silver in the ending, but this could just be a casual chat between friends or them re-introducing each other so they can get to know one another (but then again, they definitely know each other because Blaze clearly remembers Crisis City for some reason, and there's no indication that they lose their memories at the end)... But it is completely unknown on WHAT they were talking about since there is no sound clip for it. *He's never going to be playable. Even putting third-partyness aside, he's still in line behind Shadow, Eggman, Tails, and Knuckles. And then the only reason he'd even have a chance of making it in at that point is purely due to popularity and his seemingly unique powers. *His parallel in Sonic and the Black Knight is said to be one of the two strongest knights (tied with Shadow's and Blaze's). Remember that a lot of characters got knights in that game. * In a fanfic Mikokiri is writing, Silver is not 200, but instead 10 years into the future (Since how the can anyone last longer in a city of lava and little oxygen and food? Let alone breed?). He also had more of a reason to go back than to just fix his future, such as save his sister and mother from the terrible fate that he was cursed with seeing, and so he doesn't feel a sense of loneliness... Also, Spoilers: (Story ain't finished, but she's got stuff planned...) Category:Sonic Characters Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:OCs Category:Deconfirmed Category:Stage Hazards/Bosses/Elements/Whatevers Category:Third Party Characters Category:Characters with Fabulous Hair Category:Hedgehogs Category:SEGA